


One Piece PETs: Freedom (Luffy's POV)

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [211]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy's POV of how he set Nami free. A counterpart to Freedom (Nami's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Freedom (Luffy's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece belongs to the wonderfully zany Eiichiro Oda.

**One Piece Pets: Freedom (Luffy's POV)**  
  
  Hey! Monkey D. Luffy, here! I'm a Black-Capped Capuchin Monkey Man, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!  
  
  So, one minute I'm with Zoro, and then I'm being carrying off in the beak of a giant seagull! I didn't even realize it was that big! I was only trying to catch it so we could eat it! I did manage to free myself from it's grasp, but that was when the bird got shot by a cannon.

 

  Oh, yeah! I fell down, afterwards. Right into the pavement, too! But it was okay. I am made of rubber after all. Didn't hurt a bit!

  So, as I got up and dusted myself off, I hear someone calling me boss.

  I turn and I see...this really pretty Cat Girl. She wanted me to take care of these guys for her. I didn't know what she was talking about. First of all, I didn't even know her, even if she is really pretty. Second of all, did I mention I was  _starving?_  


 

  "Who are you?" I asked her, but then she runs off without telling me her name.

 

  "They're all yours now boss! Have fun!"

 

  Weird.

  Next, these guys come at me! One of them had the nerve to hit my hat off my head!

  I clocked him good.

  "You better keep your hands off my hat!"

  
  Then the other two guys come at me with sabers.

 

  Chumps.

 

  "Gum Gum...PISTOL!!"

  Got 'em all without breaking a sweat.

 

  "You're pretty strong, aren't you, kid?"

  I looked up and I saw that girl from earlier, sitting on a balcony.

 

  "Ah? Who are you, anyways?" I ask her.

  "I'm a thief who steals treasure from pirates!" she answered. "My name is Nami, want to be partners?"

 

  "Only steal treasure from pirates?"

 

  "That's right! So, what do you say? Wanna join up with me?"

 

  "Uh, no thanks," I replied.

 

  "Hang on a second!" she called as she ran after me.

 

  Gotta admit, she's pretty persistent.

  "So, what's that hat?" she asks me. "When you said they nearly damaged it, you got so mad! Is it expensive?"

 

  "This is my treasure!" I told her, patting my hat.

  I tell how her I got separated from Zoro...then, my stomach started growling.

 

  "Heh, sorry about that. Guess I'm kinda hungry."

  Actually, I was starving. I haven't eaten a thing since the day after Zoro and I left Shell Town! But then Nami tells me she'll take me to get a bite to eat! Awesome!

  After she gets me some food, she told me that her goal is to gain 100 million berries. She even told me that she's a navigator, which was great because I really needed one in my crew!

  But when I tell her I want her to join up with me, she gets all mad!

 

  Turns out she doesn't like pirates. I wonder why.

  Later on, I was gonna find out.

 

  Anyhoo, she went on about how I was going to use a map that I apparently had hidden underneath my hat to find treasure. I told her that I didn't have a map hidden under it!

 

  "Yeah, right! Then, what is it?" she asked. "Why call that stupid rag of a hat your treasure?"

 

  "Because I made a promise to a friend of mine!" I answered her. "I promised to give this hat back to him once I became a great pirate!"

  "Huh, everything's pirate this, pirate that...it's a pathetically sad era! The things I hate most in this world are pirates!!! I only like money and tangerines!" she shouts at me.

  Dang...oh, well. It's her loss, I guess.

  ...Then, again...if she can be persistant, so can I!

  "Hey, come on, become our navigator!"

 

  "You think I'm crazy?!" she asked, irritably. "Shut up, you dumb pirate!"

  Man, she's stubborn...but I'm not giving up, yet!

  Surprisingly, she accepts...but then she ties me up with rope for some reason! What the hell?! She even took me to this guy, Buggy.

  I don't know why she kept calling me her boss.

  Next thing I know, they put me in a cage! And they were having a party and eating lots of yummy food in front of me! No fair!

  
  I mean, yeah, Nami gave me that sandwich, but I was still hungry!

  
  I tried biting the bars to free myself. Couldn't do it.

  Then, that Cat Girl showed up. She gave me something to eat, again. I guess she's not too bad.

 

  I told her she was nice and that she could join up with me, but she's still yelling at me!

  "I don't want to, you idiot!!! I'm a Booted Puss, so unless you've got a pair of boots to give me, you can forget about recruiting me!"

  Is that all she wants? A pair of boots? She should've just said so!

  Anyway, that Buggy guy wanted her to shoot me. I noticed that after she failed to convince Buggy not to, she started hesitating.

 

  Well, it didn't really surprise me. I guess she's not as gutsy as I thought.

  "You're hands are shaking, that's what happens when you don't have a pirate's resolve."

 

  "Ho, a pirate's resolve." she replied. "Wonder what that is... is it killing innocent people like insects?"

 

  "No, a pirate's resolve is when you're willing to risk your life!"

  It's true, you know. If you're gonna face any challenge that comes your way, you gotta have the guts to risk your own life.

 

  I know...because Shanks did the same for me. I will never forget that.

 

  All of Buggy's crew kept shouting at Nami to light the fuse and one of them was about to do it for her! Then, she hits the guy with her staff!

  "What the hell?!" Buggy questioned.

 

  "Oh, so now you wanna help me?" I ask Nami.

  "Shut up, you idiot!" she shouts. "Pirates took the life of someone very dear to me, and I'll never be like them!"

  "Ah...so that's why you don't like pirates..." I realized, but then I looked down and I yelped.

 

  "NAMI!! THE FUSE IS LIT!!"

  She gasped. Then she ran up to the fuse and grabbed it with her bare hands!

  Jeez, that must've hurt!

  Three of Buggy's men were right behind her, ready to strike her down! But then Zoro shows up outta nowhere and knocks them out!

  "Just how many of you are charging on one girl?!"

  Man, was I glad to see him!

  Buggy wanted to defeat Zoro in order to boost his rep. Jerk. I wasn't too worried, though. Zoro's pretty tough. He took him down with one hit! 

  At least...that's what I thought at first until that damn Buggy cheated! He stabbed him right in the back!

  Turns out he ate a Devil Fruit, just like me.

 

  "So he's a Chop Chop Man?" I asked "That's kinda freaky."

 

  "Who cares about that?!" Nami yelled. "We gotta get outta here or we're dead!"

  I was still pretty mad at Buggy though, so I did the only thing I could do: yell.

 

  **"STABBING HIM IN THE BACK'S A COWARDLY MOVE, YA BIG NOSE!!"**

  Almost everyone was shocked by this. That made Buggy really pissed, too.

  We were about to meet our maker when Zoro ended up pointing Buggy's cannon right at him and his men! They were all practically pissing themselves! Then the cannon blew them up, and we high-tailed it outta there!

 

  Too bad Zoro was pretty hurt. I thought his guts were gonna spill out!

  I couldn't believe that they didn't since he carried me halfway through Orange Town!

  Did I mention I'm still in the cage?

  So, this dog shows up and get this: Nami got the key to my cage...BUT HE ATE IT!! I wanted to STRANGLE that mutt, which is exactly what I did!!

  But then this old guy shows up and starts yelling at me to stop. Turns out he's the mayor of the town.

  I think his name was Poodle or something or other. I forget.

  
  Anyway, he helped Zoro into his house. At first, he was gonna take Zoro to a doctor, but Zoro said he just wanted a nap. Uh, I may not be too bright, but with a wound like that, you should see a doctor.

  Oh, well. That's Zoro.

  The old man tells us about the dog, saying that his name's Chou-Chou.

   _'Chou-Chou...that's a weird name for a dog,'_  I thought.

  Anyway, it turns out that his old master left him here in charge of this pet shop to go see a doctor...but he never came back. The mayor said that he died, and Chou-Chou stayed at the pet shop to guard it.

  At first, we thought he was just waiting for him to come back, but the mayor says Chou-Chou's pretty smart and that he knows his master's gone. The only reason he guards the shop is because it's his...treasure.

  Boy...I know how he feels.

  All of a sudden, we hear a roar. At first, I thought it was my stomach.

  ...Long story. Turns out that it came from a giant lion! And here I am, locked up in this stupid cage, still! Nami and the old man just bail on me! Seriously?!

  "C'mon, puppy, something's here!" I begged the dog. "Just hurry and cough up that key, okay?!"

  He wouldn't cough it up!

  Then the next thing I know, this big lion shows up with a guy on his back. I was in trouble!

  "Hey, buddy...what's with that weird costume?" I ask the guy on the lion's back.

  "That was rude!!" he yells. "This is MY hair!!"

  Oooookay. Gross. How'd he get it styled like that? Oh, well.

  Anyway, he said his name is...uh...Maji? No...Molasses? No. Oh, whatever, he sicced his lion on me!

  Luckily, I managed to get out when the bars of the cage broke...but then I got slammed into a building. It was okay, though. Like I said, I'm made of rubber.

  Though...I was kinda worried about Zoro. That hairy guy said Buggy sent him to kill him! Not only that, but that jerk and his stupid kitty destroyed Chou-Chou's shop!

  That jackass! Where does he get off?!

  I went to kick his, and his lion's, ass!

  Then I got the dog food that the lion stole from Chou-Chou. When I went back, Nami got all pissed at me for no reason.

  She thinks I'M the one who burned the shop! What the hell?!

  "You think that you can hurt me?" I stuck my tongue out at her. "Bleh!"

  She got pretty pissed at me and tried to hit me, but then the mayor held her back. That was probably a good thing. I admit, I'd probably hurt her and I didn't wanna do that.

  Anyway, I went up to Chou-Chou and gave him the dog food I managed to get back. He seemed really happy when I did, and Nami seemed to change her tune pretty quick, too.

  Out of nowhere, Buggy fired one of his cannonballs and blew up the entire town! Including the Mayor's house! Man, Zoro was in there!

  At first I was like "OH MY GOD!! HE'S DEAD!!" But then I remembered that Zoro's pretty strong.

  Oh, and the Mayor ran off to go and fight Buggy. Crazy old dude. I mean, I understand he was trying to protect the town and all, but he was gonna get himself killed! So, I knocked him out.

  Then, I got Buggy a little riled up again after calling Big Nose. Just being honest.

  "FIRE THE BUGGY BALL!!" he shouted.

  That's what his men did...

  "What did you go and say that for?!" Nami asks me.

  "Luffy! Let's get outta here!" Zoro shouted.

  No way was I running. In fact, I used my Gum Gum Balloon to bounce that ball right back at them!

  Heh, chumps.

  "What the hell kind of monster are you?!" Nami asked me.

  "I'm a Rubber Monkey Man!" I told her, stretching my cheeks.

  "Rubber?! You mean...you ate one of those Devil Fruits, too?!!"

  "Yup!"

  "...I don't believe it."

  Anyway, I fight Buggy and Nami decided to make off with his treasure. Zoro fought with some acrobat guy and he got pretty hurt again, but he managed to win, but that's not the point right now.

  The point is...THAT JERK BUGGY RUINED MY HAT!! His ass is toast! T-O-S-S-T! TOAST!!

  Uh...that is how you spell "toast", right? Oh, who cares?! I'm kicking his ass!

  While his whole body was split apart, he went after Nami!

  He almost had her, too, if I hadn't kicked him in the balls!

  Eventually, I do defeat that dumbass clown. Sent him flying with a Gum Gum Bazooka, thanks to Nami's help!

  My hat was still ruined, though...stupid Buggy! But then Nami says she'll fix it for me! That was really nice of her to do so!

  "By the way, You never told me your name."

  "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

  She looked pretty happy when I told her my name. And she was blushing a little, too.

  I kinda blushed a bit, too, actually. Shishishishi!

  Anyhoo, the villagers showed up and saw that the Mayor was unconscious. I told them that I did it and then they got all mad. Nami wasn't happy I told them...so, we grabbed Zoro and the treasure that Nami stole and made a run for it! Chou-Chou even helped us escape, too!

  "Thanks, doggy!" I called. He smiled at us. Smart dog!

  We made it to the docks and got to our boat, but then these three guys came out. They were people that Nami knew. Then Zoro scared them away. You should've seen them! They looked like they were gonna crap their pants! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

  Anyway, as we're all out at sea, the old man called out to us.

   **"YOU DAMN BRATS!! THANK YOU~!!!"**

We all smiled and I even left him a little gift. I left half of Buggy's treasure with him! Nami wasn't too happy about that...in fact, she tried to drown me! Good thing I struggled a lot. After that, she gave up.

  Oh! And she fixed my hat for me! I could barely see the rips that Buggy made! She's really good at this!

  Anyhoo, after the events at Orange Town, we went on all sorts of adventures!

  We went to an island full of all these weird animals and a shrub guy stuck in a treasure chest, and then we met this Ferret Man named Usopp, and he turns out to be Yasopp's son! Cool, right?

   We helped him save his village from this Cat Guy. Isn't he crazy? He said he couldn't handle having a reputation! If that's so, why did he become a pirate in the first place?!

  And people call  _ME_  stupid!

  At least we got a new pirate ship out of it! She's called the Going _Merry_! It was a gift from Usopp's friend, Kaya! Although, between you and me, I think he likes her more than that~! Shishishishishi!

  Anyway, one day we got to this floating restaurant called the...err...the Bear-a-tee-ay or something. On the way there, we met two of Zoro's bounty hunting buddies, Johnny and Yosaku!

  Oh! And we met Sanji! He's a Red Fox Man!

  There was a little bit of an accident and I had to work at the restaurant for a bit. I'd rather not explain. 

  Moving on!

  These guys called the Krieg Pirates showed up (one of them Sanji helped by the way because he was starving) and started to attack the place, and then this swordsman comes not long after and Zoro fights him!

  He kinda lost, though, and got hurt pretty bad.

  But the worst of it was...Nami stole the  _Going Merry_!

  I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!

  I think I'm starting to understand how Lupin III feels whenever he gets played by Fujiko...

(A/N: That was Moonlit's idea! XD)

  Still...something told me Nami wouldn't do that without a good reason! I had to get her back and say something...after I deal with Don Krieg and his goons! They were gonna steal the restaurant and use it as a pirate ship after that Hawk Eyes guy cut it up!

  So, I sent Zoro, Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku after Nami while I stayed to fight!

  Boy, was that fight an ordeal! I'll tell you this much! That Krieg's a cheater! Using all kinds of gadgets and traps to try and kill me and saying this was my funeral and all that bull crap!

  I showed him, though, but he sure is a sore loser. He threw me into the sea right after I kicked his ass!

  Thank god Sanji saved me! Still, I was pretty worn out, so I ended up falling asleep after he got me outta the water. Dreamed about a lot of things.

  Meat...being Pirate King...Nami...mostly Nami.

  Now, I know what you're thinking...why would I dream about Nami? She's a traitor!

  Well...thing is...I kinda like her.

  And when I say "like", I mean  _like_ -like...and when I say " _like_ -like"...I mean I'm in love with her.

  I couldn't help it! When I first saw her, my heart skipped a bit and my stomach felt all weird, and it wasn't just because I was hungry!

  I just didn't tell her because...she said she hates pirates, so I doubt she'd like me that way.

  Besides...I'm not really good at talking to girls. I mean, yeah, there's Makino back at home, but she's different! She's like my Mom, so she doesn't count!

  I know she's a thief, but I also know that she's not a totally horrible person!

  Man, how does Lupin deal with this?!

(A/N: Again, Moonlit's idea.)

  A-anyway, after I woke up and after I had myself some soup that Sanji made for lunch, Yosaku came back and saw that Nami was headed to some village.

  I decided to go after her, right away! Oh, yeah! And Sanji was going with me! He was my new cook, now!

  Man, I'll tell you this much, he may've acted tough, but he was sure crying a lot when he had to say goodbye to Old Man Zeff. Was really touching.

  After that, we headed out to find Nami!

  Yosaku told us about the Seven Warlords on the way there. Turns out that that Hawk Eye guy is one of them. There was also this guy, Jimbei, who let a very dangerous man loose into the East Blue.

  His name was Arlong. Yosaku even told us of how Nami reacted when she saw his wanted poster. I wonder why she reacted that way.

  Maybe she'll tell us when we arrived at Cocoyashi Village.

  On the way, we saw this giant sea cow! He was kinda odd...but we kicked his ass, anyway. Damn cow.

  So, we made it to Cocoyashi, finally...though, things weren't as peaceful as we thought.

  And you won't believe what happened next. So, get this: Johnny came...and said that Nami killed Usopp!

  Naturally, I didn't believe him.

  Then Zoro comes and says it's true, too. Of course, I don't believe him either.

  I know Nami wouldn't kill anybody, but these guys are intent on making her look like she's really a murderer and that she's one of Arlong's crew!

  "Luffy, don't you get it?!" Zoro asked. "Nami obviously doesn't want anything to do with us! Let's just forget her and find another damn navigator!!"

  "No way!!" I shouted.

  "What?!"

  "Big Bro Luffy, be reasonable!" Johnny said. "Nami's bad news!!"

  "SHUT UP!!" Luffy shouted. "I don't just want any navigator! I want Nami! I won't go anywhere without her!!"

  "Luffy, why are you so damn hellbent on having Nami join you?!!" Zoro asked. "What, are you in love with her or somethi--"

  Zoro stopped and finally got it...then, he facepalmed

  "Oh, hell."

  I chuckled nervously. Good thing Sanji didn't hear him at the time. He was too busy strangling Johnny.

  "...Luffy, look," Zoro said. "Even if you do love her, I highly doubt she returns your feelings. You heard what she said. She hates pirates!"

  "I know..."

  "So why bother?!"

  "Because, I know deep down she's not a bad person!"

  Zoro sighed again.

  "I don't think I'll ever understand you," he said.

  Zoro sighed again.

  "I don't think I'll ever understand you," he said. "Or what you see in her."

  But then I look up...and I see Nami!

  "Nami!" I called, excitedly.

  "Nami?" Zoro said.

  "Who's your friend, Luffy?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

  "Why're you asking?" I asked. "You're my friend, so I came to take you back with us."

  "You give me such a headache."

   _'I do?'_  I thought.

  "Friend? Don't make me laugh. All you needed was someone to give you a hand. Am I right?"

  Okay, I gotta admit...I was kinda hurt by the way she was talking to me...but at the same time, I still refused to give up on her like the others did!

  "Ah! Nami-san, do you remember me?" Sanji called. "Let's go travel together!"

  _'_ _Oh, shut up, Sanji!'_  I thought. Personally, I wanted to hit Sanji right then and there for trying to flirt with Nami, but I kept my cool.

  "Get lost!" Zoro shouted. "Why do you have to make it more complicated?"

  Thanks, Zoro.

  "What?" Sanji questioned. "Don't you realize that my love for Nami-san is stronger than a mountain?"

  
 _'Oh, brother...'_  I'm thinking.

  "I told you that girl is an evil-hearted woman!" Johnny shouts, pointing at Nami. "In order to get all the treasure underneath her hometown, she joined Arlong and is willing to kill anyone! She's a cold-blooded witch! All of you have been tricked by her! I saw her kill Bro Usopp with my own eyes!"

  _'You know what, Johnny? Why don't you shut the f*** up, too?!'_  I thought.

  "So what?" Nami asked. "You wanna seek revenge and kill me?"

  I tried not to get upset in front of Nami. Instead, I just kept smiling at her...but that just made her even more upset, it looked like.

  "Let me tell you something." she started. "Now, Arlong really wants to kill Roronoa Zoro and his friends because he has angered him! Even though you're as strong as the Devil, you can't compare your strength to real devils!"

  "Never mind that." Zoro said. "Where's Usopp?"

  "Why don't you look for him at the bottom of the sea?" she asked.

  "Watch your mouth!!"

  "You too, idiot!"

  Then Sanji tried to kick Zoro, but he dodged.

  "What kind of swordsman would hurt a lady?"

  "What? You better get out of my way. It's none of your damn business."

  "Heh, ever since you lost that shameful battle, you've become a high-tempered person."

  
  "Huh!? Hey! Watch your mouth!" Zoro yelled. "Otherwise, you'll lose your head."

  "Can you do that in your current condition?"

  "You shouldn't fight each other in a situation like this!" Yosaku says.

  "Yes! If you wanna fight, leave this island!" Nami added. "I don't want outsiders to waste their lives here. Don't you understand? The reason I befriended you was for your money! And now you don't have anything, so I don't have to care about you anymore."

  That was a lie. I know it was a lie.

  "I will return your ship to you. Just get out of here and find a new navigator or One Piece or whatever you want to do!" she went on. "Get out of here. You're starting to piss me off! Goodbye!"

  "Nami," I say.

   **"JUST GET OUTTA HERE, LUFFY!!"**  she shouted.  **"DON'T YOU GET IT?! I DON'T NEED YOU!!!"**

I stared at her...and I fell to the ground.

  "I'm going to sleep here," I said.

  "Sleep!?" Yosaku questioned. "At a time like this!?"

  "And you're gonna sleep in the middle of the street like this?" Sanji asks.

  "I've never thought of getting off this island, and I don't care about what happens here." I answered. "Besides, I feel a little sleepy now."

  I gotta be honest. I wasn't really sleepy. I just needed a bit of time to myself to think, that's all.

  "I'll sleep now."

  
 **"STOP PLAYING AROUND!!!"**  Nami shouted.  **"YOU'LL GET KILLED!!!"**

  Then she left. I still knew that she was lying. But...I'm not giving up her. I'll never give up on her.

  Later, we meet up with her sister. Oh! And it turns out that Usopp's alive!

  See? I knew Nami was lying! Take that, guys!

  Anyway, Nami's sister's name was Nojiko...and she was gonna tell us why Nami acted the way she did, but I just walked away. If I want to hear about her past, I'll hear about it from Nami.

  While I'm walking through the village, I see this old man with a pinwheel in his hat. So cool! But why are there Marines following him? What do they want?

  Later on, I started hearing gunshots, and there was a crowd gathering at Nami's house, so I went over to see what all the commotion was about.

  Her sister, Nojiko, was shot in the shoulder. That looked like it hurt.

  "What happened, Nami? You need some help?"

  "You still here?" she growled.

  "Eh?"

  Then she grabs me by my collar and pulls me closer.

   **"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"**

  Then she threw me away and ran off to who-knows-where!

  _'What was that about?!'_  I thought.

  Anyway, all the villagers started gathering around, holding guns and pitchforks and other things.

  They were all getting ready to fight Arlong.

  Apparently, Nami made this deal with him, and he just dishonored it.

  Nami was saving up all this money so she could buy her village back, but that bastard sent the Marines to take it all away! You have NO IDEA how much that pisses me off! I wanted to kick his ass!

  Nami tried to stop the villagers from fighting him...she even held up a knife in front of them.

  She looked so sad and desperate. It kinda made me feel the same way.

  In spite of that, they still went.

  Nami dropped to her knees and then looked at her shoulder. That's when I remembered she was wearing that tattoo of a shark from earlier.

  She looked so mad...and then the next thing I know...I see her starting to stab herself in the shoulder with that knife.

  **"ARLONG~!!"**  she screams, stabbing herself over and over.  **"ARLONG!! ARLONG!! ARLONG! ARLONG!! ARLONG!! ARLONG!! AR--"**  


  All of a sudden, I grabbed her wrist, making her stop. I couldn't stand seeing her hurting herself like that.

  "Luffy...what do you want?" she asked. "You don't know anything about this. You don't know what's been happening on this island for the past eight years."

  "Nope, I don't."

  "This has nothing to do with you...!" she said. "I told you to leave this place!"

  "Yep, you sure did."

   **"SO LEAVE!"**  she shouts as she throws dirt at me. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! GO! GO AWAY! GO!Go! Go..."

  Then she starts crying. I felt really terrible seeing her this way. Nami turned and she tearfully asked me, "Luffy...help me...!"

  Seeing her in so much pain...made my blood boil.

  I took off my hat and placed it on her crown. 

  "Of course," I tell her. "That's what friends do."

  Then I walk back, take in a deep breath, and then practically scream at the top of my lungs:

  **"HE'S GONNA PAY~!!!"**

  After making that declaration, I head on over to Arlong Park with Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji.

  "Let's go," I said.

  "Right!"

XXX

When I get to Arlong Park, I punched the door open and walked right in.

  "Now which one of you is Arlong?" I asked.

  "That would be me."

  "My name is Luffy."

  "And what are you?"

  "I'm a pirate."

  Suddenly, two of his goons come up and try to stop me from going any further...but I just slammed them both in their heads and knocked them out.

  "And what business does a pirate have with me?" Arlong asked me.

  Then...I decked Arlong across the face.

  "YOU MADE OUR NAVIGATOR CRY!!!" I roared.

  Nobody...makes...Nami...cry....EVER!

(A/N: AMEN!! from Moonlit)

  Arlong was about to learn this the hard way.

  Then all these other Fishmen try to come at me.

  Big mistake, bastards.

  "GUM GU~M..."

  Turns out I didn't really need to do much. Sanji came and kicked some of them away. Ah, well.

  "You can't hog all the fun for yourself, you know," he tells me.

  Not like I do it on purpose.

  The next thing I know, that sea cow from earlier shows up. Turns out that he's with these guys. At first, he was gonna chicken out, then Arlong says something to him. Then the cow comes back, ready to fight. I wasn't scared, though.

  I stretched out my arms, grabbed his horns, and started swinging him around.

  "GUM GU~M WINDMILL~!!"

  Sent that sea cow flying!

  But then the next thing I know, I get drenched in all this black ink!

  I know what you're thinking: why didn't I get outta the way?

  Well...my feet were stuck in the ground.

  ...Don't ask.

  Then Arlong grabs the ground around me and throws me into the sea! THAT CHEATING BASTARD!!! Good thing Nami's sis and Pinwheel-ossan came to save me. Don't know what I'd do if they didn't. They each took turns, stretching my neck above the water and thumping my chest to get the water outta my lungs, and then Sanji came and kicked the stone around my feet so I could get free!

  Sent me flying right into the air!

   **"I'M BACK~!!!"**  I yelled.

  "RUBBER MAN!"

  "BIG BRO LUFFY!" Johnny cried.

  
 **"LUFFY!"**  I hear Nami shout, happily.

  Usopp looked pretty happy, too.

  "You're late, idiot!" Zoro yelled.

   **"ZORO! SWITCH!!"**  I called.

  I stretched my arms, grabbing hold of him.

  "Hey! Wait a sec...! You're not gonna--"

  I did. I sent him flying.

 **"STUPID!!!"**  everyone shouts.

  Now, it's just me and Arlong.

  Time to teach this bastard a lesson!

  "GUM GU~M... **BELL!"**

  I slammed my head against his, really hard!

  "Followed by... **WHIP!"**

 ****Then I stretched out my leg and kicked him in the side!

   **"PISTOL!"**

Punched him in the gut!

   **"GATLING!"**

Then I started punching him a lot of times! You should've seen me! I was wailing on him! The weird thing was that my blows didn't hurt him in the slightest! Man, he's tough!

  "What're you doing?"

  
 **"IT'S NOT WORKING AT ALL!"**  Johnny and Yosaku cried.

  No, s***, guys!

  "I've just finished warming up!"

  I cracked my knuckles as I said this.

  "There are a lot of snacks for me this time." Arlong started. "I thought that it would be better if you died under there."

  I just glared at him, unafraid.

  "I'm happy that Sanji and the others got me out of there."

  "Do you know how upset I am?" Arlong asked me. "Later, you will give up and die. I'm so upset that my beloved crew was beaten by a bunch of worthless insects."

  Jackass.

  "I wonder if Big Bro Luffy can defeat him. Even though he hit him, he's still fine," Yosaku says.

   **"What about big bro Zoro!?"**  Johnny asked.  **"Where was he thrown to?!"**

"Go get him, Luffy!" I hear Usopp shout. "I'll stay here and cheer you on."

  That Usopp. I know he means well, but he needs to man up.

  "That's not necessary." Nami said, sweatdropping.

  Then Arlong starts going on about how we're different and everything. Jeez...superiority complex, much? I mean seriously, what's his problem? So, after he's done with his ranting, he tried to bite at my head! I was just being honest!

  Luckily, I managed to stretch outta the way, but he ended up biting the pillar behind me! He crushed it, too! Man, those are some strong teeth!

  "This is the power of Fishmen ever since the day we were born. Heaven gave us the power to separate us from you. So, we are different! Humans have been lower and weaker than us since the day they were born!"

  "So what?!" I asked. "It's no big deal!"

  I punched away the rest of the pillar he bit off.

  "Who said you need big teeth to crush stone?!" I asked.

  "OUCH! THAT HURT!" shouted Yosaku.

  "SEE THAT?" Johnny asked. "THE RESULT'S STILL THE SAME ANYWAY!"

  "Boring," Arlong said.  **"HUMANS ARE A STUPID SPECIES WITH NO POWER! SAME WITH YOU MONKEY PEOPLE! WHEN YOU WERE DROWNING, YOU COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! SO, WHAT CAN YOU DO NOW?!"**  


  "Because I can't do anything," I answered. "Others have to help me."

  Then I picked up two swords and ran at him.

  "Does he really know how to use two swords?" Sanji asked.

  Actually...no, I don't. I just slashed them around, wildly! Arlong tossed one of them away with his nose.

  "If you want to play, I don't have to play with you! Huh?"

  I tried to hit him in the mouth with the other sword, but he bit it in half.

  "This is meaningless."

  
 **"YOUR TEETH WILL BREAK!"**

 **BAM!!**  I punched him right in the jaw!

   **"HOW CAN I KNOW WHO TO USE SWORDS, YOU IDIOT?!"**

"Wha...What's he talking about?" Yosaku asked.

  "I'm terrible at navigating!"

  I heard Nami gasp after I said that.

  "I can't cook...and I can't even lie!"

  "Hey!" Usopp snapped.

  "But I do know this much! Without my friends, I'd be long dead, by now!!!"

  Arlong just laughed at me. Jerk.

  "I never thought you were that worthless," he said. "You're only good at boasting! Your crew must have a headache with a captain like you. I don't know why these people have to risk their lives for you."

  "I can still do one thing..."

  Everyone was cheering me on.

  "...I can kick your ass."

  "That's the way it should be!" Sanji said.

  "I'll support you from behind!" Usopp called.

  Usopp, you're my friend and all, but do me and everyone else a favor and grow a pair of cojones!

(A/N: Please do, Usopp.)

  I mean, I swear! You'd think he'd be as brave as his Dad!

(A/N from Moonlit: For the love of Pete, grow some, Usopp.)

  Guess bravery skips a generation...

  "SHUT UP, YOU PUNY MONKEY!!" Arlong shouts at me and- HOLY CRAP! HIS TEETH GREW BACK!! Then he pulls them out and pulled out the next set of teeth!

  "This is the gift that the heavens bestowed upon us!"

  "That's so cool!"

  "So do you understand how great Fishmen are?"

  Eh, seen better. But then he starts biting me again with those teeth of his! So, to protect myself, I used one of his men as a shield. I know, that's not really my style, but I had to do something!

  Arlong was pretty upset.

  "You used my crewmate as a shield, you little brat!" he shouted.

  "That's so scary!" Usopp said.

  "Hey, that gives me an idea!"

  Then Arlong comes at me again, but I was ready for him this time! I knocked out his teeth and put them in my mouth.

  "Look! Now I'm just like you!!"

   **"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!!!"**  he roared.

  Uh-oh...he's mad. As if slashing at me wasn't proof enough! Then he starts trying to bite me, again!

   **"AH! HE'S BITING ME!"**  


  
 **"STOP PLAYING AROUND!"**  Johnny and Yosaku shouted.

  "Who said I was playing!?"

  I managed to get him off me until his teeth hit my stomach! Which, by the way, REALLY HURTS!! Then, I bit the bastard in the shoulder with his own teeth!

  Bet you guys didn't think I was such an evil genius, huh? Shishishishishi! I'm so smart!

  "How was that?!" I asked. "You got hurt by your own teeth!!!"

  "Hmph!" Arlong scoffs as he pulled the teeth out. "Even if they're my teeth, your inferior monkey jaws are too weak! A shark's teeth are deadly because its jaw muscles have the power... **TO RIP THROUGH FLESH AND BONE!!** "

  Next, he bites down on my arm! And lemme tell you, it hurt like HELL! So, I flipped the guy and elbowed him right in the mouth! Once he was down, I managed to get his teeth outta my stomach, but when I looked up, he was gone.

  'Where'd that coward go?!' I thought.

   **"LUFFY!"**  Usopp shouted.  **"IN THE SEA!"**  


  "The sea?"

  I look in the water and I see a shark fin sticking out.

  "It's just a shark!"

  
 **"THAT'S ARLONG!"**  Usopp pointed out.

  By the time I realized it, his fin was gone!

  "Hey...he went underwater! Did he run away?"

  Boy, did I think wrong.

 **"SHARK ON DARTS!!!"**

 ****Next thing I know, he comes jumping out of the water and he stabbed me with his nose!

  "WHAT'S THAT!?" Usopp asked.

  "Ouch! That hurt!" I cried, clutching my wound. I could feel even more blood dripping outta my stomach.

   _'Man, I'm really in trouble...'_  I thought.

  "I see you've survived," I heard Arlong say. "However...that only means  **YOUR DEATH IS IMMINENT!!"**

Then he starts coming at me, again and again, and I barely had time to fight back!

   **"LUFFY! DON'T STAND THERE! HE WENT UNDER THE WATER AGAIN!!!"**  Usopp warned me.

   **"GET OUT OF THERE, BRO!!!"**  Johnny and Yosaku yelled.

   **"NO WAY!!"**  


  
 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!"**  Sanji asked.  **"YOU'RE HIS TARGET! GET OUT OF THERE!"**

"I'm gonna get him," I said, "and I'm gonna kick his ass!!"

  I can't give up. Nami's counting on me!

  "Come on out, you damn shark guy!"

  "I told you to get out of there!" Usopp yelled. "Don't you understand, Luffy?! If you stand like that, he'll get you and you'll be killed!"

  I don't think so. I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Not here. Not now. Not EVER!

  "Gum Gum... **SHIELD!!"**

  I stretched out my fingers to block Arlong in case he came at me, again!

  "What's that?" asked Yosaku.

  "So, he wants to directly confront the attack?" Johnny said.

  
 **"SHARK ON DARTS!!"**

Arlong came jumping out at me, again, and I thought that maybe I could catch him this time. He almost got me! Luckily, I just bounced into the building behind me! Good thing I'm made of rubber.

  "What's that?!" Usopp asked. "He got hurt?"

  "No, Luffy's the one who jumped himself!" Sanji pointed out.

  "Ha! That's not gonna work on me, you stupid shark!" I shouted, clinging to the wall. "You're finished!"

  **"SHARK ON DARTS!!"**

He hits me, again!

  "You can't escape from me!"

  "That was a lucky shot! You scared me!"

   **"THIS WILL PUT AN END TO IT!!"**  he shouted, coming at me, again.

  
 **"LUFFY, LOOK OUT!!"**  Nami cried.

  I just smirked at him.

  "Got a problem?! GUM GUM... **FINGER NET!!"**  


  I tied up my fingers together and caught Arlong!

  "Looks like I'm going fishing!"

  Then I threw him down to the ground!

  "Now, Gum Gu~m... **SPEAR!!!"**

 ****I stretched both feet down and stomped on him!

  "Is he dead?" I asked.

  When the dust cleared, I saw Arlong lying on the ground, and at first, I thought it was over...until he opened his eyes...and man, did they look creepy! They were all slit and bloodshot!

  And then after that, he went bonkers!

   **"YOU'RE JUST A PUNY MONKEY!!!"**

  He grabs my head and starts swinging me around and around. He even threw me into a wall!

   **"I AM A MIGHTY FISHMAN!"**  he roared  **"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!?"**

  I was okay. Like I keep saying, I'm made of rubber!

  "That was so scary! I'm not hurt, but that guy's become reckless!  **AH!** **"**

  Holy crap, he's coming back for more!! Good thing I dodged! Next, he reached his hand into the wall and pulled out this weird-looking blade.

  "What's that?"

  
 **"A GIANT BLADE!"**  Johnny and Yosaku cried.

  
 **"KIRIBACHI!"**  Nami said.

  Next thing I know, he starts chasing me up the building! We make it all the way up to this room, and when I jumped in through the window, I got a good look at what it was.

  It was some kind of Navigation room.

  "Well, looks like I've finally got you trapped, eh, Monkey Boy?" Arlong asked.

  He then went on about how this was Nami's room...more like her prison. I looked down at the floor and I saw this pen...and it was covered in blood.

  "Nami has spent 8 years, perfecting her talents by drawing sea charts for me," Arlong said.

  Bastard made her his slave.

  "Why would she want to be your navigator, anyway?!" he asks me. "You could never use her like me! She would be wasted on you!"

  Now hearing "use her"...really...pissed...me...off.

  I put the pen down and then I put my hand on his blade...and then I broke it.

  "USE her?!" I asked.

  "Eh?" he questioned.

  "You bastard....what the hell is she to you?!"

  Next, I went crazy. I started to trash the whole room and threw out all the furniture!

  "NAMI NEVER WANTED TO BE IN THIS ROOM!!!"

  Then Arlong grabs me and bit my neck!

  "Now you've gone too far!!" he shouted.

  It really hurt...but I wasn't gonna give up! This is for Nami!!

  "I...I don't give a damn about how great Fishmen are," I said as I grabbed his nose, "or your damn sea charts! All that matters...is that I finally found a way to save her~!!"

  I broke his nose, making him let go of me.

  "This whole room is like a dungeon to her. There's only one way for Nami to escape!"

  I threw my leg into the air.

  "GUM GU~M..."

  "Impossible!" Arlong said as he bent his nose back in the right direction. "I won't let Arlong Park be destroyed, especially by some pipsqueak rubber freak like you!  **SHARK ON TOOTH~!!"**  


  I gasped when he came spinning towards me.

  **"BATTLE AXE~!!"**  


  He managed to bite me, but by the time he did, I brought my foot down on his back!

  **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"**

  Brought the whole place down. It took a moment...but I managed to come out.

  "Luffy!" Usopp shouted.

  "Luffy!" Nami cried.

  
 **"BRO~!"**  Johnny and Yosaku shout, crying tears of joy.

  I had to take a moment to catch my breath...but then I took in a deep breath...and I yell at the top of my lungs:

  **"NAMI!!! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!!!"**

  I could hear her sobbing.

  "Yes."

  Then I hear everyone cheering for me.

  "Stop right there!" yelled a voice. We look up and we saw that Rat Marine from before. F***ing Bastard. He said he was gonna take all the money that Nami had for himself. Lucky Zoro and Nami showed him a thing or two.

  It went something along the lines of: "Everyone's happy. So you better not disturb them!"

  Zoro looked beastly! After that, he, Sanji, Usopp, and I beat the living crap outta them! Jackass was still talking s***!

  "You think you can get away with this?" he asked.

  "Still talking like this?" Sanji asked.

  Then Nami came and put my hat back on my head.

  Thanks, Nami!

  She walked up to the marine, knelt down to his face and said: "That is for shooting my sister, Nojiko, and for destroying Bellemere's tangerine farm."

  "Huh?"

  Then she hit the jerkass with her staff and sent him right into the sea! Serves him right!

  Nami sighed.

  "Thank you, Nami!" her sister said. "That was so cool!"

  "Hit him a hundred times more and then we'll call it even!" the Old Pinwheel Man shouts.

  Next, that Rat Man came up, gasping for air. Then Nami grabbed him by his whiskers and made him give back the treasure he took from her, repair a village, and give back all her money! He does exactly what she tells him.

  After that, he rants as he starts leaving.

  "Hey! He said that you deserve something!" Sanji said.

  "How can he know that I deserve to become the greatest pirate?" I asked.

 "He didn't mean that." Zoro answered.

  "What're we gonna do?!" Usopp asked. "If what he said was true, then what're we gonna do?!"

  ...Usopp. I said it before...and I'll say it again: GROW. A. PAIR.

  Anyhoo, everyone was happy now! Well, except Zoro. He had to get his chest all stitched up. I had to get myself patched up, too. After that, we all partied! It was so much fun, and I had never eaten so much in my life!

  Soon, I met up with Nami.

  "What's up, Luffy?" she asks me.

  I didn't say anything. I just smiled at her and she laughed.

  "So, what's up?" she asked, again. That's when I held up a pair of red boots.

  "Remember these?"

  Nami went wide-eyed when she saw them. See, back at Usopp's village, I tried giving her the boots, but she rejected them and called them ugly. I think it was because of what's been going on at her home. I figured, maybe now she'd want them again.

  "Yes. I do." she answered. "You kept them?"

  "Yep! Shishishi!"

  She smiled.

  "Well?" I asked. "Aren't you gonna try 'em on?"

  She took the boots and put them on. They really looked really nice on her!

  "You like?"

  She just looked at me before she gave me a big hug.

  "Thank you so much,"

  "You're welcome, Nami."

  "I really do love them."

  "That's good."

  "Hey~! Nami!"

  We turn and see her sister.

  "Nojiko!" Nami said. For some reason, Nami seemed a bit nervous. I wonder why. It's just her sister.

  "So, you're the infamous Monkey Boy my baby sister's been crushing on?" she asked.

  Wait...she knew?

  "Eh?"

   **"GODDAMN IT, NOJIKO! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"**  Nami screams while blushing red.

  "Wait, you have a crush on me?" I asked. "Because I have a crush on you."

  Nami blinked at me.

  "Eh?" she asked, still blushing. "You do?"

 "Uh-huh,"

 "Wow...this is...this is totally unexpected."

  I'll say. All this time, I thought Nami hated me!

  _'Take that, Zoro!'_  I thought.

  "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for saving our village." her sister said.

  "No problem! By the way, is there more food?"

  "Of course!" she nodded.

  I ran off to get some more. I found lots and lots of meat, but then Sanji told me about this thing called a raw ham melon! I wanted to try some, so I went to look for it!

  Didn't find it, but I did run into that Old Pinwheel Man. He was standing in front of a grave.

  "Did someone die?" I asked.

  "Yes." he answered.

  "Oh. I'm sorry. I give my deepest...condiments? No, uh...my deepest...compliments? No...err..."

  "My deepest condolences."

  "Thanks!"

  Yeah, I'm not good with these kinds of things.

  "Boy...Nami is going sailing with you, isn't she?" he asked me.

  "Um, yeah." I answered.

  "I thought so. Listen here...Nami's finally happy after ten long years...but if you hurt her in any way...I'll hunt you down and kill you."

  "...I'm not gonna hurt her."

  **"YOU SURE?!!"**

  "Yes."

  Between you and me, he kinda scared me a little. I just didn't show it in front of him.

  So, after three days of partying, it was time for us to leave. Nami sure was taking her time, though. The guys were getting impatient.

  "I say we just leave her," Zoro said.

  "No way!" I shouted.

  "Luffy...I understand why you wanna have Nami with us...but...it's her decision. You can't force her."

  Personally, I wanted to punch Zoro's lights out when he said that. Though, he is kinda right. If Nami doesn't wanna sail with me, then I'll respect--

  "Hey! Here she comes!" Usopp said.

  Never mind! Shishishishi!

   **"SET THE SAILS!!"**  she shouts. Then she starts running.

  "Uh...what is she doing?" Usopp asked.

  "She said to set sail," I said, "and that's what we're gonna do!"

  So, we got the Merry ready to sail.

  "So you're just gonna let her leave like this?" Zoro asked.

  "She does what she wants," I told him.

  Everybody tried to stop Nami from leaving, but she zipped right passed them. Then she jumped aboard. As soon as she was on board...I was blushing when she did this. Then, all these little wallets and purses fell out.

  She robbed everyone. To be honest, it was kinda funny seeing everyone's reaction! Ahahahahaha!

  Here's how it went:

  She held up a 1000 Berry bill, kissed it, and turned to the crowd, sticking out her tongue, saying, "Thanks a bunch!"

  And then everyone else shouts:  **"YOU DAMN LITTLE PICKPOCKET!!!"**

 **"GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!!!"**

 ****

**"WE'LL MISS YOU, YOU BRAT!!!"**  


  
 **"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!!!"  
**  
  "She'll never change." Usopp deadpanned.

  "Is she gonna betray us, again?" Zoro asked.

  Suck it, stripes.

  "Nami-san, that was so cool!" Sanji praised as he gave her a thumbs up.

  And I just laughed.

  "Bye!" she called out to everybody else. "Take care!!!"

  "Don't forget our promise, kid!!" the Old Pinwheel Man shouts.

  All I did was grin and give him a thumbs-up. I definitely won't forget.

  So, as we're leaving, I walked up to Nami.

  "Luffy."

  I just smiled at her. At first, I thought maybe I should wait a little bit before I tried anything with Nami, but...Nami kinda had other plans.

  She kissed me! I mean...wow...! I did NOT see that one coming! I was blushing so much, my face was the same color as my vest!

  Sanji wasn't too happy about this.

  Good thing Zoro and Usopp dragged him away, otherwise he would've kicked my ass. Psh! As if.

  "W...What was that?" I asked Nami.

  "It's my way of thanking you, Luffy." she answered.

  I just stared for maybe five seconds...but then I just grinned.

  "No problem, Nami!"

   _'You don't need to thank me, Nami.'_  I thought.

  I knew this much, though.

  Nami loves treasure...and I gave her two of the best treasures of all: my love, and more importantly...her freedom.

  I love you, Nami...and I'll never let you get hurt like that, again. I swear.


End file.
